


darling, stay

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Possible Character Death, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: things have been a little rocky for nayeon and jihyo over the past few weeks to months. it's been taking a toll on nayeon more than she realises. she's busy thinking about the changes, distracted, when her life changes forever.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	darling, stay

**Author's Note:**

> this is angst, be warned :)
> 
> i'm not sure how this will go, but i hope it's decent enough.
> 
> \- unedited

A sigh of exasperation leaves Nayeon’s lips as she looks over to her wife’s figure, hunched over the computer. She’s fast asleep on her keyboard, glasses pushed up to her forehead. Nayeon pauses, heart hurting at the sight. She drops her work bag onto the floor and advances towards her, pulling off her glasses and moving it aside. She knows she can’t carry her wife to the bedroom, so instead, Nayeon brings a pillow and swaps it out with the keyboard. She wraps a blanket around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head as she leaves their apartment.

“Hopefully, I’ll see you in the evening Ji.” Nayeon whispers into the air, her voice cracking as she defeatedly walks to her car.

It’s been difficult. Their relationship is straining, hanging by a fraying rope that’s almost about to break. Ever since Jihyo started her new job, she’s been busy at her workplace or staying up late at home. Nayeon barely gets to talk to her or spend time with her and when she does, Jihyo ends up snapping at her for disturbing her working mood. Nayeon wants to fix _this_ , whatever they’ve become now. Is it too much to ask to spend some time with her wife? As much as she loves Jihyo and the amount of effort she’s putting into supporting them both, it’s clearly doing more damage than anything good.

As Nayeon thinks back to how they’ve changed, how they’ve become distant. She lets out a quiet sob. She grips her shirt, holding her hand over her heart. The pain is excruciating. An ache that leaves her feeling restless at night when she feels the cold sheets beside her. It’s an ache that’s rooted deep in her heart, unwilling to be eased when the love of her life is close, yet so far away from her. Nayeon wishes she could go back to the times where things weren’t this complicated. Wishes that Jihyo hadn’t chosen to agree to accepting that damn job.

She cries harder at the thought of who they once were. She slams her hands onto her steering wheel, wanting to stop the tears from rolling down her face. Nayeon leans her head against her arms, trying to control her emotions.

 _Shit_.

She can’t go to work looking like this. Nayeon closes her eyes for a moment, letting the last of her tears fall. This is her daily morning routine, but today, it hit her a little harder than the past few weeks. Seeing Jihyo today, after maybe three or four days – Nayeon doesn’t know how they became like this. Her heart still holds so much love for this woman. She’s Nayeon’s everything even when it doesn’t seem like it anymore.

With shaky hands, she pulls out her phone, finding her conversation with Jihyo to send her a message. She gnaws on her bottom lip as she reads the string of messages from the past week. Tries not to cry again when she just managed to stop.

**_Nayeon_ **

Hey JiJi, hope you have a good day today <3  
[Aug 12, 7:03AM]

**_Nayeon_ **

Good morning baby! Hope work goes well! Make  
sure you take breaks as well x  
[Aug 13, 7:01AM]

**_Nayeon_ **

I didn’t see you this morning but take care of  
yourself and eat lunch later. Maybe we can eat  
dinner together? Love you Ji <3  
[Aug 14, 7:05AM]

**_Nayeon_ **

Sorry for messaging late today! Got caught up  
with work. Did you eat anything for breakfast?  
[Aug 15, 11:17AM]

**_Nayeon_ **

Ji, I didn’t see you at home last night. Are you  
at the workplace? I was thinking we could go  
out and watch a movie tonight. What do you  
think?  
[Aug 16, 8:39AM]

**_Nayeon_ **

I left some food in the fridge for you to eat.  
I’m not sure if you ate anything last night,  
but I did make some of your favourite things.  
Hope your day goes well :)  
[Now, 7:12AM]

As soon as Nayeon sends her message, she drives off for work. Being stuck thinking about Jihyo and the fate of their relationship is taking a toll on her daily. She’s exhausted earlier and getting through work is tougher than before. Her friends are worried but she shrugs off their concern, knowing she doesn’t really have an explanation for her moods. It’s not like she’s had time to talk to Jihyo about the shift in their relationship.

She wants to fix this. Fix them. Nayeon knows their love is still there, sparkling like the brightest of stars. She doesn’t doubt it. Can they overcome this? Nayeon thinks–

The loud scraping of metal pierces her ears. She’s thrown sideward, agonizing pain radiating up the right side of her body. The stench of burnt rubber fills her nose. She feels dizzy. Is she spinning? Nayeon tries to reach for something to grip on to keep her still but it hurts. Everything seems cloudy. Faded screams echo in her ears but she feels so dazed. Why can’t she move her right leg? She can’t move anything. Nayeon feels tired. The pain is increasing in her head, down to her shoulders and chest.

There’s ringing in her ears. She tries to shuffle over but her shirt is pinned down, stuck in her seat belt. Her sight is blurry, she feels something roll down her forehead. But she can’t reach to see what it is. She pushes her fingers to move. Nayeon tries to grasp her vibrating phone. Is it Jihyo’s picture on the screen? She thinks she’s seeing things. A pair of feet near her vehicle but they’re upside down. Her head is hurting even more now. Maybe if she goes to sleep she’ll feel better.

“ _Don’t sleep! You can’t close your eyes!”_

“ _Someone help me get her out of there!”_

She’s so, so tired. Nayeon closes her eyes. She can rest for a little bit. A short nap won’t do anything, right?

Sleepy…

Nayeon decides to sleep. The pain will go away that way, she knows it will.

\--

**“ _Clear the way! Taking her through to the emergency operation room.”_**

**_“She has fractured three ribs, possibly more. Clear concussion. Right side chest to foot crushed in the wreckage. Will require bone graft surgery. All plates and screws at disposal required in the operation room for surgery. Brain haemorrhaging. Will need to conduct a craniectomy to relieve swelling and to stop bleeding.”_ **

_\--_

**_“Her heart rate is going down.”_ **

**_“Stabilise it!”_ **

_\--_

**_“Family of the patient? Has anyone spoken to them?”_ **

**_“Her wife has been waiting outside and we’ve been providing updates.”_ **

_\--_

**_“Patient has slipped into a postoperative coma after craniectomy.”_ **

\--

The first thing Nayeon registers when she comes to, is a familiar voice beside her. She wills herself to open her eyes, move her hand – show any kind of sign that she’s awake. But, she can’t. She doesn’t know why she can hear everyone.

How long has she been here? What happened? Nayeon has so many questions on the tip of her tongue and none that could be answered. She remembers being in pain. Burnt rubber. Was she in an accident?

_“If you talk to her, maybe she can hear you.”_

Was that Sana’s voice? Sometimes she can’t distinguish between Momo and her. Nayeon wonders who she’s talking to.

_“Are you seriously believing that bullshit? How can she hear anything when she’s been in coma for months? If she heard us, she wouldn’t be in that position.”_

_“Jihyo–”_

_“Don’t. I’m leaving.”_

Nayeon lets Jihyo’s words sink in. She’s been in coma for months now. Jihyo is here. With her. But, now she’s not. She left.

A warm hand wraps around Nayeon’s. Why can she feel it? She can’t move but she can feel. She can’t see, but she can hear.

_“I’m sorry Nayeon-ah. She’s been so stressed the past month especially. She blames herself for everything that happened. Every night, Jihyo comes here to stay for the evening but it’s been taking a toll on her. Keep staying strong, okay? I’ll stay with you tonight.”_

It hurts Nayeon to hear Sana’s words. She never wanted Jihyo to blame herself for what happened. Of course, it’s not her fault. God, why is she still so stubborn?

_“Actually, Dahyun and Tzuyu came by today. They brought you some of your favourite flowers. I swear, it feels like your room has turned into a florist shop. We really miss you. Tzuyu wouldn’t stop crying.”_

The silence is unbearable. But, then Nayeon hears it. The soft sniffles. She wants to reach over and hug her friend, tell her everything is going to be okay.

_“It’s hard, you know. Everyone is dealing with this differently. Momo hasn’t come out of her room much ever since she heard about you. Jeongyeon comes in every so often to take over when Jihyo isn’t here. Chaeyoung is busy with work but I feel like she’s trying to take more proposals under her belt to distract herself. Tzuyu is taking it really hard but Dahyun is helping her cope slowly. Mina has been trying to get help from her parents about shifting you to a more secluded ward. She says she’s okay, but she’s been quieter than usual. I worry about her the most because I know how close you two are.”_

Yes, Nayeon agrees. She and Mina have grown closer over the past year since she moved back to Korea from Japan. She’s grown to be extremely fond of her, feeling the need to protect her from everything and anything. Like a little sister, Nayeon wants to support her and show her that she has friends, a family here.

 _And Jihyo?_ Nayeon wants to ask. She wants to know more about her wife. Is she eating? Is she resting? She tries not to think about her leaving.

For a moment, a fleeting moment, Nayeon thinks about giving up. Is there any point to her life if she doesn’t have Jihyo by her side? The answer is no. She won’t be able to deal with living without Jihyo when all she’s ever known is her and her entirety.

Nayeon doesn’t want her mind to wander there. Jihyo still loves her, she’s well aware. This work strain is just putting pressure on their relationship.

_“I know I talked about Jihyo earlier. But, I’m really worried about her Nayeonnie. She’s lost without you. The day you were wheeled in here, she was shattered. She cried for hours, blaming herself over and over again. She kept going on about calling you earlier. Letting you know she loves you. Jeongyeon had to coerce her to get some rest that evening. She wouldn’t leave your side. You can’t give up yet, okay?”_

She misses her Jihyo. Maybe she can see her in her dreams.

Tiredness blankets Nayeon and she wants to sleep again. Alarms are blaring beside her. Frantic screaming.

\--

There’s a head resting on her. Nayeon doesn’t know who it is (but she has hope it’s Jihyo). She wants to lift her hand, place it over whoever is laying on her lap. She still can’t move. She can hear the shuffling of feet, there are more people in the room.

_“When did she fall asleep?”_

It’s Chaeyoung. Her voice is hoarse, no doubt from crying. It makes Nayeon want to cry too, knowing that she’s come out to visit her.

_“It’s been a few hours. After last week’s incident, she hasn’t left Nayeon’s side. Jihyo has been staying every evening. But someone needs to look after her, you know? She hasn’t really been taking care of herself as much. Neglecting because of her worry over Nayeon.”_

So, it _is_ Jihyo in Nayeon’s lap.

_“Where’s Tzuyu? I thought she was here earlier?”_

_“She took a breather outside. I don’t want to push too much. She’s very overwhelmed each time she comes in here but today, she stayed in for a little longer. She held Nayeon’s hand. I’m so proud of her Chaeng.”_

It warms her heart, knowing all of these people care. Their love surround her and she couldn’t be more appreciative. She just wishes she could let them know.

_“And you Hyun?”_

_“What about me? I should be asking you that.”_

_“You know Sana, she’s all over me to check if I’m okay. Always surprises me when she’s waiting outside my office in the afternoon.”_

_“She’s like that with everyone, hmm? It’s good that she finally got you out of your damn cave.”_

_“Hey! Work is not a cave!”_

Nayeon finds their bickering endearing. Though, she shares the same sentiment with Chaeyoung about Dahyun. She easily just diverted the conversation back onto Chaeyoung just now. Sometimes, she feels like Dahyun takes too much on her shoulders and carries all of the burdens on her own. Makes her think about how Dahyun grew up too fast, missing half of her childhood because she had to be the one to put the food on the table. She’s been through so much, which is exactly why Nayeon worries for her.

_“Let me hug you. I think you need it Dahyun.”_

_“Wh–”_

A moment or two pass by. Nayeon can’t hear anything. Did they both fall asleep or something?

“ _Do you think she’ll make it?”_

Dahyun’s voice is so fragile, so small, Nayeon barely manages to pick up on it. She knows this is the side of herself she doesn’t like showing.

_“I think she will. She will.”_

Will she? Nayeon doesn’t know.

But she does _want_ to. She has these people, her family, waiting for her. The best people in her life. The ones she treasures the most.

_“What are you guys being so noisy for?”_

And Jihyo. Nayeon has Jihyo.

_“Oh, we’ll leave.”_

Chairs scrape against the floor.

_“Sit down, you idiots. I don’t want you to go anywhere.”_

More shuffling. What’s happening? Nayeon’s interest in her surroundings is peaking yet she knows her attempts to find out are fruitless.

_“Thank you. You guys have done a lot. Taken care of me when you didn’t need to. I love you both, you know? Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Mina, Tzuyu as well. I’m sorry for being so bad at this. I want to be stronger for her but I’m struggling.”_

_“Jihyo, we’re all in this together. You’re doing so well. You’re strong. You’re doing the best you can. Don’t push yourself down.”_

Dahyun, again. She’s so precious. Nayeon is so grateful.

_“We’ll get through this together.”_

The door opens and someone squeals – it’s Sana.

_“Oh my god. Are we doing a group hug?”_

_“No–”_

Nayeon believes the whines arising from her wife and Dahyun mean that yes, Sana has managed to hug them tightly.

_“Someone, please save us from this hell.”_

_“My hugs are a blessing!”_

The door opens again and Nayeon hears more people step inside.

_“Holy crap Jihyo, you look like shit.”_

_“Why, thanks Jeong. I’m glad you noticed.”_

The fact that Nayeon knows Jihyo is rolling her eyes right now keeps her amused. These two never stop fighting each other.

Two hands take each of Nayeon’s.

_“Nayeonnie, we’ll stay strong for you. I wish I said it sooner, but I’m really grateful for everything you’ve done for me. Thank you for being a big sister to me and always protecting me from harm’s way.”_

_“Come here Minari, let me hug you too.”_

Nayeon is ever so grateful for Sana. For being the pillar of support for everyone in this room, her friends, her family.

_“I love you Nayeon.”_

Tzuyu. She wants to laugh because it’s so her. A bold statement that would leave everyone’s mouth hanging open. She squeezes Nayeon’s hand and lets go. Nayeon assumes she’s taken into Dahyun’s arms as she hears the little murmurs of consolation.

_“Momo?”_

_“Sorry Hyo, I tried to get her here but she didn’t say anything. I know she heard me though.”_

_“It’s okay Sana. I’m worried about her, that’s all. We all miss her too.”_

The door slams open and Sana even squeals. There’s a moment of pure silence, no one saying a single word.

_“What?”_

_“Momo! We missed you”_

_“Is this how I die?”_

That’s how Nayeon knows that everyone has engulfed Momo in a hug too. She really needed to make her own grand entrance, didn’t she?

(Nayeon knows it’s never the case)

_“How about we move out? We’ll give you some time together Mo.”_

_“Thanks Hyo.”_

Momo doesn’t take a seat for a few minutes. She’s nervous about talking, Nayeon can tell. She wonders what it would be like to be in her spot, watching your best friend in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

_“Nay… the others have been talking to you too and telling me this makes them feel better, so I guess that’s why they left me here. I don’t really know where to start. I’m sorry for not coming earlier. It’s hard for me to see you like this. When Sana came to me about what happened, I was so shocked, I didn’t even – I didn’t even believe her. I thought she was lying. Ever since that first day I came in here, I haven’t been in here again. I didn’t have the courage. Even when Sana said she’d be with me. I knew I wouldn’t be able to. I’m just so used to you being happy and smiling that seeing you here, helpless, kills me inside.”_

If only she could reach out, tell Momo it’s okay.

_“You’re always here for us, you know? When Jeongyeon decided to open up a new café, you supported her and encouraged her to follow her dreams. You listened to every worry I had and you gave me advice on what I should do without complaining. Even if I ranted your ear off for hours, you’d still listen. Sana too – you look over her in the little ways when she’s always the one looking after everyone. You heart is filled with so much love and Jihyo is the best person to share that with. I know before this, you were upset with her about the time she was spending with you. But, it was just as hard on her. She just never got to say it.”_

Nayeon is hit with immense guilt as Momo tells her about Jihyo. God, she’d never thought of what Jihyo was going through when she was working late. It wasn’t just hard on Nayeon, of course it would be hard on Jihyo too.

_“Now don’t go blaming yourself either. The two of you were just having a bad time. A rough patch.”_

_“Let me get back on track. Who was I up to? Oh, right, Minari. As for Mina, what don’t you do for her? I can only admire how much love you hold in your heart for everyone around you. You’re always there when she needs someone and as much as that makes Sana jealous. Because, of course, Mina is Sana’s baby too. She knows your presence in Mina’s life is that which no one else can replace.”_

_“And then there’s Dahyun. You’ve become her family. It’s scary how you always know when she’s stressed out and needs to relax. But, I know she appreciates it to the ends of the earth. For Chaeyoung, you’re there to keep her in check. You make sure she’s not overworking and you’re always scolding her for not eating. Tzuyu and you – your bond is similar to Mina’s, perhaps stronger. You know what Tzuyu wants without her saying anything. Like that time, you knew she was upset about not making in to her modelling gig and taking her out for ice cream. You know each of us so well, you shower us with so much love. You’re the best thing in our lives. Please, stay strong. We need you.”_

The door slides open again and Nayeon hears two pairs of footsteps nearing.

_“Baby, you done? Jihyo’s going to stay the night, so we should head off. Plus, you need to eat something for dinner.”_

_“Thank you for coming, Sana, Momo. I didn’t realise this is what I needed all along.”_

_“We always know you what you need. Perks of Nayeon always rambling and going off our ears about you. We’ll be the pillars of support, no matter what. Make sure you get some rest Hyo. You know Nayeon will have my ass if she sees you like this.”_

Jihyo’s laughs. Jihyo laughs and Nayeon wants to cry because it’s been so long since she’s heard her laugh. She’ll definitely hug Sana when she’s up again.

_“I’ll rest. You guys get going. I think Dahyun and Tzuyu were waiting for you outside. Let me know when you get home.”_

The door slams shut and the room is quiet again. Nayeon can hear Jihyo walking around, trying not to make too much noise. She thinks it’s adorable.

(well, anything about Park Jihyo is adorable to her, but this is different)

Maybe she should try and rest. Nayeon didn’t think listening to everyone’s conversations and words of comfort would make her this tired. But, it’s starting to take a toll on her now that the room is empty.

\--

Nayeon feels overwhelmingly warm. There’s someone holding onto her hand tightly. She can hear sniffling. Jihyo? Why is she crying? Nayeon wants to ask, wants to see her, wants to pull her closer and hug her.

_“Is this how it is? You just talk about whatever? I really thought it was stupid to talk to you when you probably can’t hear me but I miss you. I miss you so much.”_

If only Nayeon could say she misses her too.

_“You know, I bumped into a photo album at home and it made me think about the precious moments and memories we shared over the past seven years. Do you remember the first time we met? It was outside one of the classes in college and I’d just bumped into someone. They started screaming at me and while everyone was watching, only you came to me and told that guy to get lost. You even stayed with me and walked me to my next class. Though, I think that had to do with getting my number rather than actually protecting me.”_

Of course, Nayeon remembers. She’d never been angrier in her life than she had been in that one moment. There was a pretty girl standing outside with her head down, getting screamed at, no one stepping in to do anything. She really wanted to kick the guy as well, but Jihyo had held onto her sleeve and made her stay. And yes, Nayeon did take her to class just to get her number. That’s what led to them going out on their first date.

_“There was this picture of the amusement park in town that slipped out of there too. I was already embarrassed when I picked it up.”_

Ah, that was a comedic evening. It was their third date. Jihyo chose to take Nayeon to the amusement park for the summer special. At that time, she had no idea that Jihyo was terrified of heights and Nayeon encouraged them to go on the Ferris Wheel. She had her eyes shut the entire time and Nayeon regretted it so much. It was a really sudden decision that she thought would help, but she’d kissed Jihyo to help ease the nervousness. The awkwardness that ensued following cannot be expressed in words.

_“The album had so many photos, even baby pictures of Miguel. He was so tiny when you kidnapped him from the street.”_

The audacity of her claiming she picked Miguel up from the street… Miguel is their little baby kitten. Well, no longer a kitten – but still their baby. He was roaming around Nayeon’s apartment at that time and her heart broke when he kept meowing. But the catch was that she couldn’t keep him at her apartment because of rules so Nayeon had to offload him to Jihyo, who didn’t want him at all because she was terrified of having a pet. Imagine Nayeon’s surprise when she goes over to visit Jihyo and she’s snuggling Miguel and not even flinching? He snuck into her heart and stole it from Nayeon too.

_“He was also the reason we moved in together. You got too jealous of him spending so much time with me that you kept hinting at it. Miguel really is the best, hmm?”_

Okay, a part of the reason _was_ Miguel but honestly, Nayeon didn’t feel like living anywhere else but with Jihyo at that stage. They were basically always at each other’s places. It was the better choice to move into a place together (so that she can get Miguel’s loyalty back).

_“That little devil made our first Christmas ten times more chaotic. He tore the string lights we hung up on our tree and caused a power outage. And then proceeded to pretend he did nothing at all. You even had a breakdown because of it and I really didn’t know what to do to console you. You wanted our first Christmas to be perfect, so I did my best.”_

She’d never felt so embarrassed in her life than she did after that Christmas breakdown she had. Nayeon remembers how panicked Jihyo looked when she burst into tears and even Miguel, that guilty little devil’s spawn had snuggled against her to make her feel better. What had Jihyo _not_ attempted to do to cheer Nayeon up that day, she can’t remember. From chocolates to songs, to replacing the tree but all she really needed was a hug from her girlfriend and everything immediately settled down in her chest. It was the perfect first Christmas with all its imperfections and Nayeon wouldn’t have it any other way.

_“I didn’t realise then, but ever since we got Miguel, he’s played such a big part in our lives. I can’t believe you used him to bait me for your proposal. That was the ultimate betrayal from him I’ve ever experienced but I guess it was all worth it when it gave me you, for the rest of my life, huh? And in our wedding too. How did you even train him to be our ring bearer?_

That was an impromptu proposal too. After a week of bugging Sana and Momo, Nayeon finally thought of a plan for proposing to Jihyo. Somehow it worked in her favour when Miguel dragged her outside, tugging on her pants before racing to her. She still remembers how flustered Jihyo got when she bent down on a knee. It’s one of the sights she adores the most, one she still keeps close to her heart.

And, training Miguel for ring bearing was a pain in the ass. He was a rebellious little fluff ball but somehow, even with him running away from Nayeon when they practiced, he walked down the aisle correctly.

(the sneaky trick was to leave his favourite treats by the first aisle)

_“I found your wedding vows tucked in the corner of the drawer the other day. It’s a lot different to what you said on the day. Did you lose the papers on the wedding day? Still, they’re just as beautiful as the ones you spoke of during our wedding.”_

Yes, Nayeon had lost her vows to Jihyo on their wedding day. She almost went insane trying to find it and panicked last minute. Sana had to keep her in check because she was about to burst into tears. It was only after reassuring words from Jeongyeon, that Nayeon’s heart settled down again. **She loves you for who you are, follow your heart and say what’s in there**. Nayeon really had no idea Jeongyeon was such a sap in romance – and she did tease her about it later but it backfired and she got teased about her lost vows instead. She doesn’t remember more than half of that night, but she remembers being in Jihyo’s arms, where she always feels like she’s at home.

_“Yeonnie. I know it’s been tough on us lately. I haven’t been spending time at home. I… I really regret choosing that job. I’m sorry for being the cause of the strain on our relationship. If I could, I’d go back and change things. Anything, to spend more time with you. It piled up so much stress on me and I took it out on you when all you wanted was to spend time together. I’m sorry for that. I’ll spend the rest of my life apologising for it if I have to. Because, I know – I know, if I hadn’t picked this job – if I hadn’t said yes to working overtime, you’d still be here, with me. I hate that this is my fault. I wish I’d seen through it all earlier.”_

Nayeon couldn’t help but think that her wife is the biggest idiot on this planet. Of course, she’d downplay her own struggles with the job and shoulder all the blame. If one thing has remained constant in their relationship, it’s Jihyo’s stubbornness about being the one in the wrong, no matter what. Always apologising first, always trying to make it up to Nayeon when it’s never her fault to begin with. Nayeon was there when Jihyo made this choice to pick up the job. She encouraged it. It’s her lack of foresight as well. They’re always in this together.

_“I don’t know… I really want you to come back. I want to fix us.”_

She wants that too.

_“Please, don’t give up. Stay strong. It’s going to be difficult, but we’ll get through it together. I know we will. Haven’t we always been? God, I’m so incomplete, so lost without you. I need you here again Yeonnie. Please come back.”_

There’s buzzing in Nayeon’s ears again. Blackness clouds her senses. Her throat feels like it’s closing up.

_“Her heart rate shot up out of no–”_

She can’t make out any sounds anymore. Nayeon feels exhausted.

_“No!”_

\--

**_“Patient name, Im Nayeon. Time of death, 9:22pm.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome to come @ me on twitter: @likeuwuahh


End file.
